everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloris Qoph
Chloris Qoph is the daughter of Alphege and Zayda from Alphege, or the Green Monkey, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. She is the cousin of Theron Qoph. Info Name: Chloris Qoph Age: 19 Parent's Story: Alphege, or the Green Monkey Roommate: Nicole Singe Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To learn all about monkeys. My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate with monkeys. I can also turn into one by putting on a green monkey skin. Storybook Romance Status: Lucien D'Ane is my boyfriend. He wears a donkey skin that I like. However, he can't change into a donkey. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am very poorly organized - my room is always a mess. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Being able to turn into a monkey makes this class fun. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I can't cook to save my life. And yet my boyfriend is an excellent cook. Best Friend Forever After: My little cousin Theron. He's so nice (except to wolves and other non-cute animals). My roommate Nicole is nice too. I guess the school's monkeys count too. Character Appearance Chloris is of average height, with light brown hair down to shoulders and green eyes. She wears a green monkey hat on head. She also has green neck ribbon with red ruby. Her shirt, jacket, and pants are all green. She sometimes wears green lipstick. Personality Chloris is very much a leader, and she tends to be quite assertive. She can be a little bossy at times, but always tries to be fair. She is very active and enjoys exercising. She is very fond of the color green and likes just about anything that's green. Chloris is very close with her cousin Theron. Biography What's up? I'm Chloris Qoph. My parents are Alphege and Zayda. I'll tell you the story. My father was the son of my grandfather and his first wife. Dad's mother died giving birth to him, and his father remarried to a very mean woman who hated my father. She had her own son with him. One day, Dad went on a journey to visit his aunt and disappeared. Dad's stepmother saw it as the right opportunity to put my uncle on the throne. My father was turned into a green monkey, and eventually found his way back to his kingdom. My mother Zayda recognized him. My mother and maternal grandmother washed the monkey and afterwards Dad was back to normal. He went to reclaim the throne from his brother. My dad is a good king, and his subjects love him. I've also got my uncle, his wife, and their son Theron. We're all very close. I'm especially close with Theron, even though I admit he's very flighty and sometimes he's a pain in the neck to deal with. I seem to fit right in to Ever After High. It's very fun having all those classes and making a lot of friends. I have ended up being quite popular, but I am nice even to the unpopular kids. I try to be nice to Theron, who seems to be a little envious of my popularity. One thing I like to do is to go to the monkey cages. I put on my green monkey skin and disguise myself as a monkey. I spend hours with the school's monkeys, acting just like them and eating tons of bananas. Theron thinks it's so cute when I'm a monkey. I make sure that I get out of the monkey cages before sunset - I don't want to be stuck in there all night. Trivia *The name Chloris means "greenish-yellow". *Chloris' surname refers to the ancient letter qoph, of which one of the meanings is "monkey". *Chloris' favorite song is "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Veronica Taylor, who voices Sailor Pluto in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Note Despite the fact that Lang did not give any bibliography for Alphege, or the Green Monkey, the story is found in the French Cabinet des Fées. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princesses Category:Alphege, or the Green Monkey Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primates Category:French